


Dawning of A New Forever

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: Fic Prompts - Doctor Who [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, F/M, Promises of Forever, Watching the Sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: The Doctor wakes Rose up early one morning for a surprise.





	Dawning of A New Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was from an Autumn Prompt list, #29 - hiking

She woke to the feel of soft kisses being pressed against her neck, just behind her ear.

“Wha?”  She mumbled, rolling back slightly into the Doctor where he sat behind her.

“Rose, wake up.”  He whispered softly, brushing a stray hair from her face.

“Whasgoinon?”  She slurred, leaning into his touch while trying to burrow down into the blankets.

“Do you trust me?”  He asked, and if she’d been more awake she’d have rolled her eyes.

“Mmhmm.”  She sighed, already drifting back to sleep.

“Then come on, get up.  I want to show you something.”  He tried to pry the covers away from her, but she held on tight.

“Now?  Cannit wait?”  She whined.

“Please?”  His puppy-dog, pleading eyes were generally more effective when her own were open to see them, but in this case there must have been something in his tone that made her comply.

“All right.”  She slowly crawled out of bed with a groan.  “But I’m gonna need tea.”

With a quick kiss to her forehead, he bounced out of the bedroom towards the galley while she did the bare minimum to get ready.

Ten minutes later, slightly more awake, she met him in the console room where he was waiting with the requested tea.

Taking it with a murmur of gratitude, she quickly drained the mug while he fidgeted impatiently, glancing towards the doors every few seconds.

“Ready?”  He asked the moment she placed the mug on the console, and her answering grin brought a matching one to his face, before he grabbed her hand and pulled her laughing out the door.

It was dark as anything out, and she could barely see, relying on their joined hands to guide her safely.  He hadn’t given any indication of where there were or what they were doing, but the TARDIS has laid out jeans, hiking boots, and a parka that she was almost immediately grateful for.

He led her up a path, side by side, hands clutched tightly as they chatted in the pre-dawn stillness.

They came up to a plateau, and just before the level ground was in sight he pulled her to a stop.  Before he could even ask, she closed her eyes and held out her hands expectantly, entirely confident in his ability to lead her safely the rest of the way.

Touched by her obvious trust, he needed a moment to rein in his emotions before taking her hands and leading her the rest of the way.

Relying on his remaining time senses, he waited until only a minute before his surprise to guide her hands away from her face.  When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was him, standing in front of her beaming that happy smile he got whenever he was about to show her something.

Somehow, that tease from their first trip ( _You think you’re so impressive.  I am so impressive!_ ) had struck a nerve, and he always delighted in trying to amaze her, never realizing that he himself was the thing to beat.

Her heart thudded painfully in her chest, and before she could give into impulse to kiss him, he spun away to her side to give her a look at the view, still holding tight to her hand.

Her delighted gasp made the whole trip worthwhile for him, let alone watching her face as she took in the scenery, the grand canyons and natural rock sculptures far better than anything on earth.  Never mind the flying manta rays gliding through the sky.

Right on time, the sun started to creep into the sky and she stared at it, transfixed.

Eventually, she turned her attention the animals in the sky and he couldn’t wait any longer, afraid his chest would burst.

“How long are you going to stay with me?”

Her head turned slowly to face him, and she sent him a loving, gentle smile.

“Forever,” she promised, remembering a similar moment.  Then, they hadn’t had to hike to the spot, having landed on the shore; it had also been sunset.

Now, a new day was dawning, and they stood ready to face it together, hand in hand.

They were going to have a fantastic life.

Absolutely fantastic.


End file.
